


The Fall Of Worlds

by Galaxy_Angst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is Saved, Adam Milligan is So Done, Adam Milligan is depressed, Angst, Background Azazel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Castiel is Not Innocent, Castiel is Not Oblivious, Creature Castiel, Creature Gabriel (Supernatural), Cursed Adam Milligan, Cursed Dean Winchester, Cursed Sam Winchester, Dark Adam Milligan, Dark Castiel, Dead John Winchester and Mary Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Disney, Dean is In Over His Head, Demon Blood Addiction, Destiel - Freeform, Established Crowley/Bobby Singer, Everyone Has Issues, Evil Castiel, F/F, Family Issues, Gabriel (Supernatural) Has Nightmares, Gabriel Has Issues, Gabriel Has a Crush on Sam Winchester, Gabriel and Lucifer (Supernatural) are Siblings, Hunter Adam Milligan, M/M, Sick Sam Winchester, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Worried Bobby Singer, gabriel (supernatural) has anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Angst/pseuds/Galaxy_Angst
Summary: The angels are no myth, no myth could break the seals. Dean is at a loss when the possibility of the angels being among the human race becomes more prominent; one day Dean comes face to face with what they all fear. The angels are cold and calculated and this angel is the same, but there is something unexplainable between them; a force pulling them together like magnets.Neither knew things would become so twisted.(Destiel & Sabriel being the main ships)





	The Fall Of Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for using the precious amount of time you have left on earth on reading my fanfic, I appreciate that seriously- like we all have a limited time without knowing the 'deadline' y'know and yeah that is pretty uh 'dark' or 'depressing' but hey that is the kind of fanfic you have stepped into... 
> 
> Did you not read the tags? I know there are a lot, but I'm just letting you know what it contains & it contains ANGST AND ISSUES. But that aside I want you to know I am really thankful that you are taking time to read this because well that is just darn cool of you ^^ 
> 
>  Before you start reading WELL IF YOU HAVN'T IGNORED THIS... I will tell you that the story as a whole will have Angst (its spn) and Adam, Dean & Sam are all cursed why is that? Idk we'll have to see what I decided to put when I try explaining it in the story (being a writer is fun, jokes aside it can be)
> 
> Anyway good luck- uh grab your tissues and toss out your gross popcorn! You heard me. We don't eat that stuff around here... Pringles, Cookies, Dr Pepper (not doctor sexy sorry) and Chicken nuggets oh and Chocolate are the way we roll and if you do really want popcorn that badly... eat it silently -_-

Dean point of view:  
Things start out like apple pie life if you're lucky, if you're not so lucky then you're like my younger brother Sammy- wanting to get somewhere in life, tries too hard and ultimately feels like everything is out of your control and the entire world is out to get you. For us that's the case with or without the apple pie starter pack, it feels like we're just born to be spat on, but we keep on going- stumbling or fallin' apart we need to keep going.

That was what it was like, until the curse happened- until Azazel happened to the world and damn if that son of a bitch doesn't get put down by us then I'll personally kill whoever beats us to it, we already lost our Mother and our- our dad. It feels weird thinking about him like that, as in like a 'dad' because he never really was a dad he was just 'Sir' and me and Sam were his little soldiers, Sam didn't know when to quit talking back and he never called him Sir, just dad.

The only guy that I could see as a father figure is Bobby and he isn't perfect, far from it, but he's 'dad' enough for me. Bobby's not too touchy feely and that's fine, at least he cares y'know and that's enough and yes he might be sharp sometimes and I can deal with that, I'm not a baby. Babies whine and I'm pretty sure that I am an adult, 27 years old to be exact and a day doesn't go by that I wish things could be different, however it doesn't matter how much wishing I do because the blue fairy from Pinocchio isn't gonna appear. No, reality is Sam, me and Adam along with Bobby, Benny, Charlie, Crowley, Dorothy and Gabriel are all living together like cowards, hiding from hunters and people in general which believe me can prove to be really tough when you're a Winchester or involved with one. But we manage, not a clue how but we do and that's all that matters, so we just stay cooped up for the most part only leaving for supply runs and whatever else like letting the dogs out for a bit or just having a fresh breath of air, life is fairly simple.

 

"Dean!" Sam hollered bringing me outside of my private mind space (^^) and back into my bedroom with its walls plastered with music posters, one of them dedicated to a cork board decorated with old hunter related clippings, various photographs from the past and present, memes and little notes saying stuff like "Sam owes me 20 bucks" and "Bobby owns my ass at Monopoly" or something like "Never mention spider man again to Adam... he gets creepy" just the usual kind of stuff y'know. Looking at the board reminds me of the fact that I need to buy more candy for Gabriel, weird guy has a surprisingly sweet tooth that I'm sure the tooth fairy probably would have loved him if he were human.

And yes the tooth fairy exists, personally I haven't met the tooth fairy and Sam doesn't believe that they exist but I want to believe! It's the same thing with unicorns. "Dean, are you ignoring me!" I heard Sam shout again louder this time, pushing off from the comfort of the bed I left the room, walking out onto the landing to lean over the railing beside the stairs, I tried to catch a glimpse of him- not that it would be too difficult because Sam is really tall; he certainly doesn't take after me.

 

He has his arms crossed wearing a grey/black flannel with a small towel resting around his shoulders, hair freshly washed but not dried off yet; his lips pulled together in a tight lipped smile as he stood there at the bottom of the staircase, hazel (Green & Brown) eyes glaring up at me "What is it bitch?" I call back down at him to which he doesn't take offense but quickly bites his bottom lip like when you bite your tongue to hold back a comment you shouldn't make.

He raises an eyebrow and licks over his lips "Benny said he's cooking tonight and he wants to know if you want spice or no spice" he pushes a bit of hair out of his face as he spoke, just like that advert that goes "Because you're worth it" or something which made me smile a little "You're pulling my leg, Benny wanting to cook willingly without being bribed?" I answer back to which Sam huffs a little just like the stroppy teenage girl he truly is inside, Mulan much? "Uh no Dean, I can't be pulling your leg because I'm down here and you're being a jerk up there" I masked my face immediately and shook my head in disbelief.

 

"Are we really gonna be that petty before it's even late afternoon Sam- I can take you being a little bitch late at night, but before then? oh hell no man- like go braid your hair or something geez" I flapped a hand at him eyes avoiding the bitch face Sam was sporting. He took the towel around his neck and roughly began ruffling his hair with it, without saying anything back he turned and walked away with the towel covering his mop of hair; the towel was plain once until it got mixed up with some of Dorothy's clothes, so now he needs to use a pink towel until he decides he can buy himself a new one. Brushing off his lame attitude I was about to turn back to my bedroom but couldn't help but notice Charlie's bedroom door open wide, Harry Potter music could be heard from inside, I couldn't resist sneaking over to listen to it so I leaned against the door frame.

Charlie's room was plain with pale painted walls with a small cork board on one of the walls closest to her own bathroom. I'm still jealous she has her own toilet but she is the only girl in the house so I guess she might as well have that room with the bathroom for extra privacy; her room still isn't the best in the house though it actually has had the most leaks in the ceiling. The ginger sat comfortably cross legged on the blue bed her star wars laptop placed in front of her as she watched Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets, her hands playing absentmindedly with the strings of her hoodie smiling down at the screen as Ron complained about spiders while entering the forbidden forest. I knocked on her door bringing her attention away from the laptop and over towards me and her smile widened "Wanna join me?" she asked glancing down to her phone, biting her lip as the screen lit up with a new message. Smiling coyly at her I shrugged, keeping my eyes focused on her phone "I dunno Charlie... might have to tell me who that was just now." she looked from the screen to me before gesturing to come further into her room.

Sitting down beside her she fumbled a little with her fingers, smiling almost timidly in the time it took for me to get comfy, pausing the movie she sighed. "So okay, Dorothy and I have been texting" Charlie began; her eyes flitting away from mine occasionally "Oh, just texting?" I teased halfheartedly; she punched my shoulder continuing to explain their situation and how they've been "dancing around it like neither of us wants to start something" I listened all the while, rubbing my kneecaps absentmindedly and ignoring the itch at the back of my neck. "So that's that, anyway what were you up to today huh?" she asked, rubbing her closed eyes gently to rid the heaviness that must have crept over them like a blanket, licking my lips I took a few seconds to try remember what I had actually been doing today "Uh nothing much" I told her, deciding to go along with the conversation shift instead of pushing about her thing with Dorothy.

"Oh come on, really nothing, so you've been doing nothing all day up until now?" she asked with a disbelieving tone and expression to match "Yeah, nothing other than listen to Led Zeppelin" I replied smiling hesitantly, watching as she rolls her eyes and pushes herself back a little "Oh Zeppelin, which songs then?" she glanced briefly at the paused screen of her laptop frowning yet smiling at the picture of Ron's slightly blurred face gaped open mid sentence. Without needing to think for the song titles they slipped past my lips easily "Ramble on and Traveling Riverside Blues" instantly she rolled her eyes, allowing a lazy smile to slip "Of coarse you'd be listening to those two, but don't you wanna listen to something else?" Charlie asked, rubbing the left side of her face.

Without needing to think about the answer it tumbled across my tongue like water, "They're the best songs of goddamn time!" we carried on like this for a little bit; just joking around with each other 'till she kicked me out. I glanced over to the ladders leading up to the attic and the smile I wore faltered. It was not unusual to see it but it was kind of unnerving because when those ladders were down it didn't mean anything positive, letting out a small sigh I approached the ladder and ventured up into the dark attic.

Reaching the top I heaved myself up and out until I had to crouch to avoid hitting my head, taking in the surround area filled with boxes and old trinkets from times forgotten and a big grey sheet that was hung over what appeared to be a fort built from the boxes and broken brooms. Something moved behind the sheet, wriggled and shook with a nervous tick to its movements; I calmly approached the makeshift fort kneeling before it as I reached out to pull the sheet back.

And there they were, Gabriel. Huddled up holding his jumper close to his chest his body shivering, " Hey uh hey man, you uhh feeling okay?" I asked tentatively, "N-No, go, l-luci, can't" he murmured quietly bringing the jumper close to his face as though he were trying to hide. Gabriel acts like this sometimes and I have no clue as to why he does it, but its still worth worrying over, "No, no what Gabriel?" while speaking to him I tried to sound as gentle and quiet as possible but it isn't easy when you're getting nervous. 

"Luci, no, I didn't want-" our eyes met and together we held the connection; somewhere within me I felt an insistent tug that pulled and tugged resiliently. It felt weird like the kind of weird which happens a lot that you can't explain and it frustrates you, "Gabriel, look its okay they're not here" no matter how hard I try to calm him he just never seems to be appeased. 

He cowered shuffling until his back hit some of the boxes; yowling out as if he were in pain he mumbled odd words under his breath, chanting something foreign. I need to do some quick thinking, nothing I've got nothing because my minds gone blank! There has to be something that I can say that can calm him down but I can't think of something on the spot. 

"Uh okay, Gabriel I'm gonna go get Charlie or Sam to-" suddenly the chanting came to an abrupt halt startling me into silence, slowly he brought the jumper away from his face staring up at me with gleaming eyes. A small faint smile appeared like the sunshine hiding behind the clouds, he leaned forward slightly his lips hesitantly moving to softly say "Sam?" 

I nodded vigorously causing his smile to widen and I would be lying if I said it wasn't a relief to see him suddenly pleased "Yeah, I'll go get Sam" I backed away a little then steadily making my way over to the ladder but Gabriel followed. Turning to look at him he still upheld that sweet smile, "Go to Sam, we go to get Sam" I just nodded and helped him get down the ladder and together we went downstairs finding Sam in the living room. Upon seeing Sammy on sight Gabriel wobbled over to take the seat next to him on the sofa, Sam seemed rather concerned. 

Eventually after calming him down Adam came downstairs from his room, eyes tired and almost unseeing "Adam how're you holding up?" I asked resting a hand on his shoulder he shrugged it off raising a hand to rub his face. Gabriel now having reverted back to himself more or less observed Adam like he were some sort of threat, whether Adam saw the look the trickster was giving him I haven't a clue.

"Bobby just called" Adam said raising his head to looking at each of us, silently taking note of our reactions and Sam upon hearing his statement tensed in particular. Gabriel didn't seem to mind in the slightest but the intensity of his stare lessened, "He's parking up now, we're having a meeting" he turned to me his eyes although dull spoke of something intense. Following him out to the meeting room I sat down with him and Sam was soon to follow although having to convince Gabriel to come along. 

Charlie smiled wearily at us as she joined the table, Benny sat next to the chair that Bobby was going to sit in at the other end of the table. Everyone was seated except Bobby, although the seat at the other side of him was open and that seat I hope will remain open. The atmosphere is tense like the kind of tension you would experience in a hunt which never boded anything good, knowing nothing was like a curse.

That tension was broken within 2 minutes as the man himself entered the room with a few newspapers clenched in his left hand, nobody followed in after him giving me a fleeting feeling of relief. He flung them on the table as he sat down; glancing around at everyone as though taking a register and ticking off everyone he noticed at the table as being present and when his focus landed on the empty chair beside him he clenched his jaw turning away from it quickly. He gestured to the newspapers with a pointed finger, "Words been going 'round for a while about something, small things at first but now... well things are different" Benny passed a few of the papers around, observing the front page of the newspapers alone suggested that the supernatural were involved.

'Mysterious gas kills 24 year old woman'

'Claims to alien sightings have doubled' 

'9 year old boy the 12th child to go missing after going to BubbleHines'

Weird titles like that which whispered 'unusual' and 'wrong' that had more behind them than people actually thought, "So what? these kind of things have been happening all the time" Gabriel commented pushing one of the papers away and crossed his arms, strangely he came across as rather challenging and defiant. Bobby shook his head "They have doubled. Do you understand that boy? Doubled means twice as much as before and don't pretend as if you haven't heard the news for the past few months. The weather has become chaotic to the point it isn't considered 'natural' by those outside the hunter life, people are beginning to question things a lot and there is a whole lot of tension out there" he turned to look at Benny as though expecting him to say something. 

When he didn't speak Bobby turned his gaze to Gabriel again pointedly as though accusing him of something without words, grunting in disapproval Bobby continued "We can't turn a blind eye to this and we certainly cannot ignore the whispers that have popped up within the hunting communities. There has been talk of the yellow eyed demon but they're always a hot topic..." he paused glancing over at me and Sam as though testing the waters before briefly giving Adam a once over then he continued. 

"I do not believe that we can remain ignorant of the goings on in the world for much longer, while on a supply run I had to pass through a few hunting communities and while being there I heard somethin' an' that somethin' is somthin' you idjits need to hear" he licked his lips and rubbed his jaw, Gabriel tensed up.

"They're saying that the angels broke the seal"

Gabriel pushed back his chair in rage; his brown hair falling partially in the way of his face and his eyes seemed to burn brightly like a fire the colour of honey, "No" he hissed bearing his teeth clicking his fingers and with a pop he vanished. Benny remained seated but Sam and Charlie didn't and instead has hurried out of the room to try search for Gabriel, leaving the rest of us in an uncomfortable silence. 

"Is it true?" Benny asked quietly his tone soft and face tired but one look from Bobby was all the vampire needed as an answer, reluctance and grief along with new wrinkles of age and stress were on the old mans face. Benny lowered his head, Adam fiddled with an elastic band on one of his wrists and hesitantly allowed our eyes to meet, "The angels, I thought those damn things were dead" I spoke up breaking eye contact with Adam and instead initiated it with Bobby.

Reaching over for a newspaper he stared at the front page and traced his finger over the photograph of a victim, "That's what I thought too, deep down I think I've always known the truth; just been too weak to accept it" Bobby frowned deeply at the paper and pushed it away. "What about Gabriel, whats up with him?" Adam asked with his eyebrows raised a little in question although he didn't seem entirely interested to know about what was going on with the trickster. 

Bobby let out a bitter chuckle "He's just upset, man has his reasons for actin' the way he has; refuses to talk about them is all there is too it" however something in his voice didn't seem entirely honest. Benny shook his head slamming his fists against the table, Bobby scowled at him, "Don't you pull a Gabriel on us boy, one tantrum is enough" he grumbled grumpily, beside me Adam hid a small smile. 

"It never ends does it? All of the bad things in the world all of it is never ending and now you expect us to take some folks word for it that the angels have broken the seal" Benny hisses his fangs becoming visible, Bobby rose from his chair glaring down at him in anger. 

"These folk have no business joking about the breaking of the seals, little children might joke around with it like some scary campfire story; but I'm telling you now boy the people out there are mighty scared of somethin' and it sure as hell ain't the boogie man" I listened attentively feeling an invisible weight weighing down on my shoulders, Benny growled then took a sudden deep breath before looking at Bobby once more. "I'm sorry. I'm gonna continue with food" and with that said he left the room in a hurry as though it contained the plague

Bobby grunted about 'small thinking idjits' before turning to me and Adam, "This is important boys, somethin' big is coming you could say it's the calm before the storm. Everything is fine for now; wait until that calm passes and then everything is going to crumble" Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose he turned his back about to turn and leave until Adam spoke up. 

"Wouldn't the angels have to have been on earth to break the seals?" he avoided looking at Bobby and instead cast his eyes to the bandage peeking out from under his sleeves. I felt a shiver at the mere glimpse of it and briefly recalled the last outing we had together I can still hear the ghoul's screech as though it happened yesterday. 

Bobby looked at him bemusedly seeming reluctant to reply "Yeah of coarse. They're like demons those things; needing a vessel to be on earth. Only difference with angels is they need permission to use a vessel; but I don't understand what you're trying to get at, so spit the beans princess" I felt wary of Adam- no more so I feel concerned about him. 

Adam hasn't been exactly healthy after hell, slightly unstable if anything but stable enough that he isn't going to be standing over your bed in the night with a knife. However his sanity is still unsteady which is something of great concern depending on the stress he is feeling, today I'd say has been rather stressful. 

"A few days ago, Benny took me outback because I wasn't feeling great. We were going down to look at the sunflowers near the small creek that Charlie planted, everything was okay but it got a bit chilly so Benny went back inside to get my coat for me. I was alone and just admiring the sunflowers when I heard something strange- like a thwak noise- like a crack of lightning or something like it" Adam paused to lick his lips being fully aware of the attention on him like a spotlight. 

"Once I heard that noise I couldn't here anything else, it felt like I had gone deaf. Then there were these footsteps that crushed dry leaves and sliced through the silence proved I wasn't deaf; just that something was wrong. Something bad was there" Adam continued his eyes seeming a little brighter, Bobby listened to him carefully his eyes stern and his posture so stiff. I didn't know what to expect from the tale Adam was telling; only that whatever it is wouldn't bode well for us and Bobby's suspicions. 

"I looked across the other side of the creek looking at the trees, that was when I saw it in the woods- wandering around like it was, well like looking for something" Adam stood up brushing down his jeans of invisible crumbs, "Its eyes they were an abnormal blue, glowed like a bright light. I've said too much uhm I'm gonna go" after that he left with his head low and gaze refusing to meet Bobby as he past him.

"Angels might be closer than we thought"

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing the majority of this today (15th nov 2018) in school for almost 5 whole hours without break. Such an achievement. I am very proud of myself, so I hope you guys have enjoyed chapter 1 and chapter 2 will be posted at some point. 
> 
> Castiel will be appearing soon, he was mentioned in this chapter ^^ a subtle mention but a mention, leave a kudos if you wish and a comment because I am always pleased with encouragement and support & I do answer you're comments. 
> 
> I am very tired ^^' once again I hope you enjoyed this, until next time ~ Sirius


End file.
